A distributed computing system can provide various services such as distributed data processing services, distributed file storage services, distributed database services, or distributed messaging services. An example of a distributed computing system is an Apache® Hadoop® based system that includes one or more clusters. An Apache Hadoop cluster, or simply, a Hadoop cluster, includes one or more computers designated as nodes. Various tools can be implemented to manage nodes and resources in a Hadoop cluster. YARN (Yet Another Resource Negotiator) is an example tool that manages a cluster. A YARN resource manager can be accessed through a Representational State Transfer (REST) application programming interface (API), e.g., through an HTTP (Hypertext Transfer Protocol) or HTTPS (HTTP Secure) request. Through the YARN REST API, a client device can manage a Hadoop cluster, including, for example, get cluster information, obtain resources in the cluster, retrieve application objects, and so on.